Audio signals, like speech or music, are encoded for example to enable efficient transmission or storage of the audio signals.
Audio encoders and decoders (also known as codecs) are used to represent audio based signals, such as music and ambient sounds (which in speech coding terms can be called background noise). These types of coders typically do not utilise a speech model for the coding process, rather they use processes for representing all types of audio signals, including speech. Speech encoders and decoders (codecs) can be considered to be audio codecs which are optimised for speech signals, and can operate at either a fixed or variable bit rate.
Audio encoders and decoder are often designed as low complexity source coders. In other words able to perform encoding and decoding of audio signals without requiring highly complex processing.
An example of which is transform coding. For music signal audio encoding transform coding generally performs better than Algebraic Code Excited Linear Prediction (ACELP) technology which is better suited and directed for speech signals. Transform coding is performed by coding transform coefficients vector sub-band wise. In other words an audio signal is divided into sub-bands for which a parameter is determined and the parameters represent sub-vectors which are vector or lattice quantised.